El Primer Quarter Quell
by Araya21
Summary: Esta historia narra cómo fue el 25 aniversario de los Juegos del Hambre, unos juegos especiales con normas diferentes y más crueles. La historia tiene como protagonista a una chica del distrito 12, Jane Hunter.


Muchos años pasaron desde que Norteamerica fuera destruida por una Guerra Mundial, de la destrucción nació la nación de Panem. Panem está dividida por trece distritos y alrededor de estos distritos se encuentra el Capitolio. Mientras que en el Capitolio todos sus habitantes tienen una buena vida llena de lujos, los demás distritos viven en la pobreza y en la miseria, donde la mayoría de sus habitantes muere de hambre. Los trece distritos se encuentran bajo el yugo del Capitolio.

Pero después de muchísimo tiempo esclavizados ante el Capitolio, uno de los distritos, el 13, decidió revelarse. Pero el poder del Capitolio los destruyo a todos sus habitantes y sus tierras, quedando absolutamente nada. Ante el levantamiento de los habitantes del distrito 13, considerados rebeldes, el Capitolio decidió vengarse de sus inferiores y demostrarles que siempre estarán bajo su control. Así que cada año un niño y una niña de cada distrito (24 en total), entre las edades de 12 y 18 años, son forzados a participar en Los Juegos del Hambre, un evento televisado donde los participantes o "tributos", deben sobrevivir y pelear a muerte en un territorio hostil hasta que solo uno sobreviva. Ganar significa la fama y la riqueza y perder significa una muerte segura...

Y este año es el aniversario del Vigésimo Quinto Juego del hambre, y se celebran el Vasaje de los 25 (Quarter Quell) . Unos juegos espaciales para celebrar que llevamos veinticinco años de Juegos, juegos crueles y sanguinarios que entretiene a los habitantes del Capitolio.

Si salgo como tributo mi vida corre peligro...

**Soy Jane Hunter y esta es la historia de cómo participe en los Juegos del Hambre. **

Hoy era el día, el día de la cosecha, hoy se decidirá quién ira a los Juegos del Hambre. Como todos los años estaba nerviosa, no quería por nada del mundo que me tocara participar. Hoy acaba de trabajar antes, ya todos se tenían que preparar para la "fiesta".

Yo trabajaba de camarera en una de las tabernas del distrito, aunque solo tuviera 17 años no podía tener el lujo de ir al colegio, tenía que mantener a mi familia. Mi familia es numerosa, somos seis personas en casa, y una de ellas está enferma, además sumando a que el distrito 12 es el más pobre las posibilidades de sobrevivir quedan muy reducidas, por eso tanto mi padre, mi hermano mayor y yo trabajamos.

Mi padre, Zacarias Hunter, trabaja en las minas, la industria principal de mi distrito es sin duda la minería del carbón, y la mayoría de los habitantes trabajan en las minas. Mi hermano mayor, Cassiel, acaba de incorporarse a el trabajo en las minas, es un joven fuerte de 19 años que sin duda hará lo que sea para conseguir dinero para nuestra familia. Y yo como he dicho trabajo en la taberna, no gano mucho, pero es mejor que nada. En la posada están contentos conmigo, así que eso me da posibilidades de no perder el trabajo, aunque que estén demasiado contentos no me gusta, ya que el dueño y sus clientes no paran de mirarme como si me fuesen a comer, ¡son asquerosos! Y luego sus mujeres me vienen celosas. No es mi culpa que sus hombres prefieran a un chica joven, yo lo único que hago es mi trabajo no calentar braguetas, de eso estoy segura. Pero lamentablemente no puedo dejar el trabajo, es el único sitio que me puede dar trabajo.

Llegue a mi casa, que estaba situada en La Veta, el lugar más pobre del distrito, no era una casa grande y con infraestructuras óptimas pero para mí es un buen hogar. Nada más entrar por la puerta dos niñas se me tiraron a mis brazos, sin duda eran mis queridas hermanitas, de 5 años cada una, son mellizas. Y son completamente diferente, Iris es la más alta de las dos, tiene el pelo más largo y el color es más oscuro, pasa de ser castaño claro a oscuro, además lleva flequillo. También sus ojos son de color gris, característicos de nuestro distrito. Por otra parte, Linaria, es más baja con el pelo más claro y corto. Pero su ojos eran azules al igual que mi padre, también se la podía distinguir por esa pecas que tiene en sus sonrojadas mejillas. Las dos estaban ya listas para la Cosecha, ellas tenían 5 años, así que, al igual que mi hermano, no se tenía que preocupar por nada. La que corría peligro era yo. Las dos estaban muy guapas con sus vestidos, Iris llevaba una diadema morada a conjunto de su vestido, y unos zapatos elegantes color negro que nos regaló la vecina Agnes, que nos ayudaba con todo, es un gran apoyo para nuestra familia. Linaria, en cambio, llevaba un diadema blanca y un vestido color azul claro, con zapatos iguales que su hermana, Agnes también tenía para ella.

-¡Estáis radiantes!-Exclame nada más soltarlas de mis brazos.

-Gracias-Dijeron ellas a lo unísono, era algo habitual en ellas. Pero no estaban contentas, lamentablemente sabían que eran los Juegos, el Capitolio nos obliga a verlos todos los años. Sabes que si te vas no volverás nunca.

-Bueno, ¿y papa y Cassiel?-Intente cambiar de tema y de expresión, este día aunque este aterrada no me oirán triste, a no ser que me toque ser tributo...

-Papa no ha llegado todavía...-comenzó Iris

-Y Cassiel está vistiendo a mama-Termino Linaria, algo que también solían hacer; terminar las frases de la otra.

-Voy a ver como están, no os mováis de aquí, revoltosas- Ellas sonrieron de manera forzosa, debido al día que es, y me fui a ver a mi madre y a mi hermano. Llegue a la habitación de mis padres, Cassiel ya estaba vestido con un traje de segunda mano, pero le quedaba estupendo. Sin duda mi hermano es uno de los chicos más atractivos del distrito, es alto, musculo y fuerte. Además de ser una buena persona tiene un corazón que no le cabe en pecho, y añadido a eso es un buen trabajador, algo importante en este distrito. Él se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me miro con esos ojos color gris, a la vez que su pelo castaño se revolvía, su pelo es incontrolable.

-Mira mama Jane ha llegado- Mi madre no hizo nada, como siempre, un año después de dar luz a las gemelas entro en un estado de ausencia. Mira al infinito, no habla, no come, no se si duerme. Lo único que hace es respirar y andar muy poco.

Hemos gastado todo lo que teníamos para saber que le pasaba, pero ningún médico sabia el porqué. Y el hecho de dejar todos nuestros ahorros en médicos ha supuesto que seamos prácticamente pobres. Ahora ya nos hemos resignado, y solo esperamos que llegue el momento en que nuestras plegarias se han escuchadas.

- Estas lista ya mama-Dijo Cassiel, después de terminar de ponerle el vestido. Llevaba un vestido color marrón de manga larga que le llegaba a las rodillas. Luego la peino esa larga melena color castaño. Era una pena que alguien tan hermoso como mi madre estuviese así, cada vez que lo pienso me entra ganas de llorar, pero ahora no es el momento. Los Juegos estaban cerca.

- Estas muy guapa mama- Sé que es extraño hablarla, ya que no sabemos si nos oye o no, pero todos creemos que sí.

-Soy buen estilista.

-Pues tu pelo revuelto no opina lo mismo-Bromee

-¿Tienes ganas de bromear ahora?

-Es mejor eso a que no me venza el miedo- Cassiel sentó a mi madre, y me abrazo.

-No vas a salir elegida. Ni tú, ni Iris ni Linaria, entendido? No podre soportar perder a alguien más- No pude más y unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos- Todo saldrá bien- Entonces me seco las lágrimas con sus pulgares y me dio un beso en la frente.

- Ya estoy aquí- Pudimos oír, mi padre había llegado.

- Vete a prepararte, yo me encargo de todo- Yo asentí y me fui a vestirme.

Me puse lo mismo que todos los años un vestido, un vestido de manga corta azul celeste que llegaba a las rodillas. Luego recogí mi largo y castaño cabello en una especie de recogido que dejaba algunos mechones sin sujetar. Y por último, como no tenía unos zapatos tan elegantes como las gemelas, me puse el calzado más decente que tenía: el de trabajar. Ya estaba lista, pero antes de salir por la puerta, me contemple por (posiblemente) la última vez en el espejo. Mire mis ojos color gris, estaba a punto de llorar otra vez, pero no me lo podía permitir, tenía que ser más fuerte. Así que me fui sin mira atrás, dejando mi habitación, posiblemente para siempre.

Llegamos a la plaza principal, estaban casi todo allí. Mis padres, mi hermano y mis hermanas se tenían que ir al final de la plaza, en cambio yo me tenía que poner con los demás chicos. Yo me quede parada mirando cómo se iban, mi padre llevaba a mi madre, las pequeñas estaban de la mano y Cassiel iba detrás de ellos, al verse alejarse quise correr detrás de ellos, pero no podía.

Con paso firme me dirigía a mi sitio, a todos los futuros tributos los distribuían según sexo y edad, así que yo estaría en la parte de las chicas de 17 años. En menos de cinco minutos se llenó la plaza y las cámaras de Capitolio empezaron a grabar, con eso daba empezada la Cosecha. Al fondo de la plaza había un escenario, en él se encontraban sentados en sillas el alcalde del distrito, un represente del Capitolio y los vencedores de años anteriores, pero como el distrito 12 nunca a tenido vencedores, nos ponen a una mujer y a un hombre del Capitolio. Su función, al igual que es la de los vencedores de años atrás, es aconsejarnos para lograr sobrevivir, pero al ser gente del Capitolio no ponen ningún esfuerzo, si eres tributo ellos no te ayudaran en nada. Ellos son sino recuero mal, Adaline Clifford y Aekerley Hemsworth. Unos completos idiotas, en un año el hombre pego varias veces a un tributo para que le dejara en paz, ya que según él no era su obligación ayudarle.

Por otra parte, la otra mujer le enviada por el Capitolio, es la representante de nuestro distrito en los Juegos, ella es la que nos acompaña y guía, y la que nos recuerda lo "maravillosos" que son estos Juegos. Su nombre es Lilith Mistic. Una mujer risueña con un corte de pelo extraño, ya que en una parte estaba largo y en otra corto, y su color era indudablemente naranja, igual que el de una zanahoria. Su piel era demasiado blanca, y estaba acompañada por toques dorados.

El alcalde Wood se levanta de su asiento y se acerca al micrófono que está en el medio del escenario, allí da el discurso de todos los años, primero empieza como se creó Panem, sigue con la traición de los distritos, y finaliza con la destrucción del 13. Después explica las reglas de los Juegos, entran 24 y solo sale uno. Al último tributo vivo se le recompensa con una vida fácil, y su distrito recibe premios, sobre todo comida. El Capitolio regala cereales y aceite al distrito ganador durante todo el año, e incluso algunos manjares como azúcar.

-Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar gracias - finaliza el discurso el alcalde.

Y ahora es el turno de Lilith, ella se acerca al micro a paso alegre y con un sonrisa dice:

-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte! Este año es importantísimo, porque celebramos el 25 aniversario de estos maravillosos Juegos- Todos tuvimos que aplaudir- Tengo una noticia estupenda, este año como conmemoratorio de los 25 años hemos decidido implantar una nueva regla- Todo el mundo se quedó callado, ¿una nueva reglas?- Ahora no será el azar el que elija a sus tributo- Me quede estupefacta, así que mi nombre no saldrá en un papel, las teselas (Tienes la posibilidad de añadir tu nombre más veces a cambio de teselas; cada tesela vale por un exiguo suministro anual de cereales y aceite para una persona) que pedí que hicieron automáticamente que mi nombre saliera mas vez, no valían, eso era estupendo, pero que se le habrá ocurrido...- Si no ustedes.

Todos los ciudadanos del Distrito se quedaron perplejo, ¿Cómo presentían que nosotros eligiéramos quien vive y quién no? Eso algo inhumano.

-Las damas primero- Manifestó Llith, estaba segura de que nadie diría nada. Pero para mi sorpresa alguien dijo algo:

- Llevaos a la zorra de la taberna-Sin duda era una voz de mujer, y hacía referencia a mí.

- Es verdad, que se la lleven, que aquí lo único que hace es quitarnos a nuestros hombres- Apoyo otra mujer, y así sucesivamente se pusieron casi la mitad de las mujeres. Me odiaban, yo eso no lo sabía... Estuvieron despotricando sobre mi varios minutos, cuando Lilith las interrumpió.

- Se puede saber quién esa chica que os trae tan locas?- Antes de que dijeran mi nombre di un paso adelante, Lilth me miro- No es de extrañar eres una joven muy hermosa, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿qué edad tienes?

- Me llamo Jane Hunter, y tengo 17 años- Lith sonrío.

-Pues parece ser que tu distrito te ha elegido, no?- Nadie más hablo, su silencio decía todo. Era normal que nadie me ayudaran, eran ellos o yo- Sube aquí, por favor- Yo lo hice- Me había convertido en tributo por culpa de mi distrito, cuando subía las escaleras puede verlos a todos, estaban tristes, inclusos las mujeres que me acusaron, las puede ver culpabilidad en sus rostros, pero ahora es tarde, iba a morir en la Arena. Cuando llegue al escenario Lilth me coloco a su derecha. Una vez allí, vi a mi familia, las pequeñas lloraban, mi madre estaba como siempre, mi hermano no tenía ninguna expresión, y mi padre... ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se estaba acercando al escenario furioso, no iba a permitir que fuera tributo, pero en menos de dos segundo los Agentes de Paz le tenía agarrado, mi padre forcejeaba y chillaba. Esto nunca había pasado, ya que si pasaba esa persona sufría graves consecuencias. Así que mire a Cassiel, el entendió mi mirada, no quería que nadie sufriera por mi perdida, y sin papa Cassiel no podía hacerse cargo de todo, además Cassiel no podría superarlo. Perder a mi madre fue lo peor que había pasado, y perder a su padre y a su hermana el mismo día... estoy segura de que no podría superarlo. Por lo tanto corrió hacia mi padre y le tranquilizo, y convenció a los Agentes de Paz que le dejasen, ellos le hicieron caso y le soltaron, mi padre se puso a llorar. Quise hacer lo mismo pero no iba a llorar delante de las cámaras, no les iba a dar ese gusto.

-Que travieso tu papa, tiene que aprender a compartirte-Dijo Lilith para disimular lo que en realidad había pasado- Ya tenemos ya una chica, nos toca un chico-Cambio de tema radicalmente- Esta vez nadie hablo, ya habían metido la pata, ese silencio no gusto no a Lilith ni a los telespectadores del Capitolio-Venga no seáis tímidos, antes lo habéis hecho muy bien- Se notaba la tensión, si no hablaban podían pasar cosas terribles.

-Scott Farrow- Pude oír, para mi sorpresa esa voz era la de mi padre, había nombrado al hijo de la mujer que ofreció mi nombre primero. Esto no era típico de mi padre, era no era así... el dolor de verme como tributo actuó por él. Pero vengarse de los Farrow no ayudara a nada, lo único que hará es arrepentirse de lo que ha hecho. Scottt solo tiene 12 años...

-Nooo- Pude oír chillar a la mujer Farrow.

-Yo ofrezco a Jahzeel Braxton- Dijo rápidamente el padre. Jahzeel era como diría yo, un delincuente, se dedica a robar a todos y hacer gamberradas. En cierta manera lo entiendo, es huérfano tiene que sobrevivir con lo que sea. Pero nos ha dado muchos problemas, se entiende que robe pero no que sea mala persona, es una persona que odia a todo el mundo y no quiere relacionarse con nadie. Igual por eso ha sido elegido, era la mejor apuesta. Puede oír personas que animaron la idea. Era mejor un delincuente que daba problemas que no un hijo querido.

-Entonces decidido, Jahzeel Braxton adelante- El sin ninguno miedo subió al escenario. Y se puso a la izquierda de Lilith- Ya tenemos a nuestros tributos, ahora queda saber si existe algún voluntario para ocupar su lugar- La plaza queda en silencio, en el Distrito 12, donde la palabra tributo y la palabra cadáver son prácticamente sinónimos, los voluntarios han desaparecido casi por completo.

Sobre todo si es para ocupar el lugar de un delincuente y una "zorra". Yo estaba segura de que si Alguna de mis hermanas fueran más mayores se hubieran propuesto como voluntarias, ellas al igual que Cassiel, lástima que el será mayor y hombre.- Ningún tributo... en fin... que se queden ellos con la gloria, que poco ambiciosos- Río, ahora odiaba más su "bromas".

Para finalizar con la Cosecha, Lilith no indico con una mirada que nos diéramos la mano para terminar. Yo le di la mano a Jahzeel, el me respondió el apretón, espero no ser yo quien le mate, si llego a durar más de 10 minutos...

El himno de Panen suena y da finalizada la Cosecha.


End file.
